A map database includes grade information, curvature information, and/or length information of candidate routes, such as roads, highways, rail track, and/or the like that may be traversed by a vehicle. The map database is conventionally a static set of map information generated by one or more map vendors. The map database is utilized during one or more operations of the vehicle, such as to generate trip plans that automatically control the vehicle when traversing the route, to determine a duty cycle of one or more components of the vehicle, to assign location information of route defects, and/or the like. However, the route may change over time due to geological shifts, temperature changes, damage to the route, and/or the like. Additionally, errors, gaps, missing sections, and/or the like of the map database may reduce efficiency in the trip plans and/or mis-assign location information to route defects identified by the vehicle. Further, components of the vehicle may deteriorate at unexpected rates due to inaccurate duty cycle information. For example, inaccuracies in the curvature information relating to the radii of the curves of the route may reduce the effectiveness of the duty cycle calculations of the one or more components of the vehicle. Thus, defects in the map database may reduce the effectiveness of the one or more operations of the vehicle.